A method of this type is employed for the attachment of marking labels to a plurality of electrical devices that can be arranged on a support rail, each having a marking field to which a marking label that can be inscribed can be secured. According to the method, the electrical devices are arranged side by side in a row along a longitudinal direction to provide an assembly, such that the marking fields of the electrical devices connect to one another along the longitudinal direction, and form a continuous row extended along the longitudinal direction.
An assembly of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2013 112 789 A1, and specifically comprises a plurality of electrical devices in the form of “series terminals”. The electrical devices are arranged on a transport mounting in the form of a carrier strip, and can be transported in a thus pre-assembled state and employed in an automatic placement machine for the population of a support rail.
Electrical devices which can be fitted to a support rail, for example series terminals, or electronic devices which are employed for the execution of control or automation functions for example in an industrial installation can, for example, be mutually combined in a switchgear cabinet and, to this end, can be fitted to a support rail which is arranged in the switchgear cabinet, thus providing an electrical installation within said switchgear cabinet.
In order to identify the individual electrical devices, and to provide, for example, a clear arrangement for the connection of electrical conductors by a user, it is customary for marking labels to be affixed to the electrical devices. Whereas, nowadays, automatic machines are employed for the population of support rails, for example with series terminals, of the type known, for example, from DE 10 2010 047 369 A1, identification of the electrical devices fitted to a support rail is still generally executed by manual means, wherein previously inscribed marking labels are affixed to the electrical devices. This is a laborious process and, moreover, can be prone to error.
From DE 10 2013 012 389 B4, an apparatus is known for the insertion of an identification label into a groove-shaped latching recess in a series terminal. By means of this apparatus, an inscribed identification label can be compressed into an assigned latching recess of a series terminal using an assembly punch.
From EP 2 391 999 B1, an identification label is known which, by means of a profile section, can be inserted in a recess in a series terminal in a form-fitted manner.
A further apparatus for the identification of switchgear series terminals is known from DE-U 1 857 546.